Goro Akechi
Overview A main character and party member in Persona 5, and a shaky, on-and-off member of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. Appearance Goro has long, moppy brown hair. His eyes are a vibrant brown, often times appearing as a sylized reddish color. He is most commonly seen sporting a beige double-breasted coat, black dress pants, and black loafers, along with black leather gloves, in accordance with his work as a "celebrity detective." Outside of his professional work, he generally sports a sweater vest and khakis, or a white button-up with a tie. In the time he spends masquerading as a heroic Phantom Thief, he is most commonly seen in princely, cavalry-esque attire, fronted by his very prominent red, long-beaked crow mask, meant to resemble both a plague doctor and a tengu. The rest of his ensemble consists of a white coat and pants with red accents, stringy beige adornments, a red cape, white gloves, and black, pointy loafers. This appearance is purposefully in stark contrast to that of his rival, enemy, and later blood brother, Akira Kurusu's, thief attire, as it's meant to be perceived as a front-staging performer, and respectable hero of Justice, like his Persona Robin Hood, rather than a back-stage performer and thief. Following his betrayal, it's revealed he has a second Metaverse appearance, to reflect the other half of his fractured and divided heart. In this form he takes on a more twisted, dark, and confused visage. The suit is a one-piece with black and purple striped, and a large amount of belts covering and tangling his body. His defining red mask is replaced by an enclosed knight helmet with a crimson mask that takes a much sharper and, dare I say, edgier look. His bright red cape is also replaced with a dark, shadowy, flowing one. As with his second Persona Loki, this appearance represents a lack of awareness of his true feelings, with clashing lights and darks, and is meant to feel chaotic, invoking a sense of "what is the real you?" Personality "I promise to surpass even such lofty hopes as those." On the surface, Goro Akechi is a very kind and charming individual, almost sickeningly so, with a knack for public speaking and general crowd-pleasing. His handsome features are also highly regarded by the general public. Because of this, he was at one point widely renowned and praised for his detective work and charisma, being labeled things such as "Detective Prince" and "high-school celebrity detective." Underneath this charming shell, Goro's true feelings were those of loneliness and the desire to be loved. A result of his father's negligence, and abandonment, as well as his mother's suicide, leaving him an orphaned, bastard child stigmatized by the country he was raised in. Additionally, Goro didn't have many friends before his work as a detective, and as such he has concluded that he is a cursed and unwanted child, and he developed a rather jaded outlook of the world, one that he has since let down a bit after becoming more involved with the Phantom Thieves, and being influenced by Akira Kurusu, as well as his proclaimed soulmate TriggerHappy. His extreme desire for acknowledgement served as his primary drive for detective work. He does have a more fun-loving and showboating side to him, however, as seen in his time spent as a Phantom Thief, where he takes great joy in learning of and carrying out the operations, and often shows off in combat, similar to Akira. Currently, he has resolved to uphold justice and protect those he cares about, honestly and truthfully, though he generally does so in a way that is a little more criminal than the Phantom Thieves would like. Relationships TriggerHappy - A shadow that was allowed to exist within Haven due to its similarities to the Metaverse, that acclimated to the world and took on a humanoid appearance. She is Karasu's first and so far only lover, and his most confided in acquaintance. Though he initially found her annoying, her relentless efforts to break through his cold shell proved fruitful, and he developed a deep connection with her. Because of her influence primarily, Karasu has mostly dropped his criminal acts, and resolved to protect her and those close to him, proving she is his driving force, and the most important person in his life. Akira Kurusu - Karasu's rival, and former enemy turned blood-brother. Though they had a rocky start due to Karasu's stance on the Thieves and his desire to destroy them in order to gain his father's trust, Akira was second in influencing Karasu into departing from his villainy and becoming a fully-realized Phantom Thief. He now regards Akira as his best friend, and brother, and though they still butt heads from time to time, he would take a bullet for him without hesitation. Morgana - Generally, Karasu and Morgana are indifferent towards one another, but of all the Phantom Thieves, Morgana is quite possibly his rockiest relationship. Morgana still holds his dastardly desire to kill Joker and dismantle the Thieves against him, and overall does not trust him to make the right decisions a lot of the time. Often times they exchange less-than-playful banter in combat. The rest of the Thieves - Not many strong opinions of the remaining members. They tend to spend their time conversing with anyone else but him, and he is alright with that. He does dislike Ryuji Sakamoto for his loud and vulgar behavior, however. Jotaro Kujo - An idol and wishful mentor for Karasu, he seems to think very highly of Jotaro's competence and skill, and as such refers to him as sensei, a privilege shared only by Kenshiro. He will often times attempt to impress Jotaro, leading Jotaro to feel a little annoyed with his fawning. Kenshiro - Like with Jotaro, Karasu thinks highly of Kenshiro, and sees a mentor figure in him, admiring his skill and know-how. He expresses genuine concern over Kenshiro's issues, and is happy to assist him in any way that is within his power. DIO - The two have only interacted a select few times, though Karasu expressed interest in him and complimented his powerful aura. Before shifting alignments, Karasu even considered DIO a potential ally. Alternate DIO - A much more personal relationship, that started as an untrusting alliance, but fell apart when Karasu's desire to protect Trigger outweighed his desire to carry out DIO's bidding. Alternate DIO implanted a flesh bud in Karasu for a period of time, brainwashing him into turning against the Thieves once again, and even killing a pregnant Trigger, causing his unborn child to be lost in the process. Though he doesn't know where DIO is, he has developed a strong resentment for him, and vows to be the one to destroy him. Powers As a Persona user with the power of the Wild Card, he has the ability to summon and wield multiple Personas, much like his rival Akira Kurusu, though his negligence to develop bonds with others left him only able to summon three. Additionally, his Persona Loki grants him the power to tamper with others' hearts, sending them into a rage, and boosting their power. This is an ability unique to him. Currently, the personas in his possession are: * Robin Hood * Loki * TriggerHappy (Shared with Akira Kurusu.) Trivia * Karasu has an intense love for Pancakes. * His father is a very sore subject, and he is prone to flying off the handle a bit if he's compared to him. * Food related small-talk is his favorite way to break the ice. * His favorite hobbies are cycling and bouldering (rock-climbing). * Though he uses a pistol often, he is actually very skilled at swordplay. * He trains rigorously five days a week outside of his apartment building. Category:Heroic Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Characters Category:Vigorous Characters